Now and Forever
by Tyrus2.0
Summary: Elena believe her feelings for Mateo are residual as she and her friends embark on a journey to save Avalor. ON HIATUS, MAYBE PERMANENT ONE.
1. Chapter 1

he salt spray. The gentle breeze. The scalding sand underfoot. This was my special spot. I sat on the hill overlooking the small portion of Avalor's coastline not used for trade and stared out at the ocean waves sparkling in the fading glow of the sun. This was where I went when the stress of being crown princess got to me. I could lose myself for hours in the familiar feeling of the seaside. Since I was five years old, I had been using this spot as my personal getaway. I had never taken anyone here, and I never planned to. A serene smile crossed my face as I reflected on my parents. The smile faded almost instantly, however, and my thoughts moved to that of Shuriki, and the Delgados, and of Fiero. How was I going to fix this mess?

I forced myself to breathe. I tried to think of my friends. Naomi. She was a real character. Tough and strong, never without a sarcastic comment at the ready, but also gentle and forgiving.

Gabe. He was… protective. He was a great friend, and he was sweet. We were just friends. That's all I wanted to be. But, lately, I had been wondering if maybe he didn't have those same intentions. I hoped he didn't try anything, I didn't want it to drive a wedge in our friendship.

Mateo. I smiled just thinking about his name. He was closer to me than any of my other friends, Naomi and even possibly Isa included. He was so like me, determined, strong, but much less impulsive. He had helped me so much with my scepter, and I had helped him with his lack of confidence about his place in the royal wizard's robe. He felt as if he were merely a stand-in for his grandfather, which I suppose was true in more ways than one.

Part of me suspected I loved Mateo, but I dismissed that easily. I didn't love him. He was a stand-in for the one I truly loved. For the year before Shuriki's invasion, I had been secretly, but incredibly, involved with Alekazer. I missed Alekazer, very much, but Mateo was a sweet and gentle soul. He didn't deserve to be a substitute for his grandfather like that. Also, I was an AWFUL liar. He brought up feeling like his grandfather's substitute every day, I wouldn't be able to reassure him he wasn't anymore if I used him as Alekazer.

The sun was very near gone. Only in the west did any daylight remain, and it was barely enough to determine colour by. I needed to go home, before someone noticed I was missing. I had just stood up and brushed off my skirt before I heard a familiar voice that, however much it startled me, made me smile before turning around.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" I turned around, my hair down, the wind blowing it around in long loose waves. "Mateo! Are they looking for me? Please don't tell them where I was, no one knows I come here. They know, I can't come here anymore." He smiled, that adorable crooked grin of his, so much like his grandfather's. "Don't worry, I won't tell. And Isa just wants to show you an invention. I totally get it, I have a special spot too." I cocked my head. "Where?"

"Maybe someday I'll take you there. But right now, your sister needs you." He offered his arm. "Shall we?" I grinned the way I had so many times when Alekazer had done the same thing, and took his arm. "We shall."

I laughed and skipped along the cobblestones. "Come on, slowpokes!" I hollered over my shoulder. Behind me, Naomi, Mateo, and Gabe ran after me, panting, desperately trying to catch up to me. The council had agreed to let me have one day outside of the palace, and I was going to spend it sailing with Naomi, Gabe, and Mateo. "I just have today, and I don't want to waste it!"

Maybe ten minutes later, the ocean sprayed salt and cool water into my face, and the wind played with my ponytail and my skirt as it did to the sails. I looked over the railing, relishing the feeling of being outside. Suddenly I felt the pressure of a hand on my shoulder, and spun to see Alekazer, I mean, Mateo, standing there, very close to me. My heart started to race the way it had when Alek would lean in closer, his hand on my LOWER back, and his other hand tangling my hair, tormenting me by making me wait for the soft, warm pressure of his lips against mine.

I tried to shake myself out of the memories. Mateo is not Alek. Mateo is not Alek. They are two different people. Mateo is not Alek. "Elena! You okay?" Mateo looked at me, his grandfather's adorable look of concern filling his chocolate eyes. I nodded. "Great! I finally get to be outside! It's the first time since the grand council ruled I had to stay inside!" Alek- shoot, Mateo, grinned crookredly, and cocked an eyebrow. "The first?" He muttered, leaning even closer. Other than Alek, a male had NEVER been this close to me. I honestly didn't know how I felt about it. I tried to force a smile in return. "Maybe more than the first." I admitted with my eyes down. He lofted my chin with his hand. Our faces were a half an inch apart, and my heart was racing more than it even had for Alekazer.

What happened next could change everything. If we kissed, the whole kingdom would know. I would either be towing aside Alekazer for Mateo, or tossing aside Mateo for Alekazer, even though it was the same action. Would it be worth it? Did I want to know if I loved him? Or would I rather just fantasize about Alek? We were getting closer and closer. Another half second and we would kiss. I had to make a desicion. We were so close I wasn't sure if our lips were touching or not, almost. He tried to lean more, and I couldn't. I turned my head to the side and stepped back.

"I can't. I'm sorry, I just can't." Tears started to well in my eyes as I backed away from Mateo. Next thing I knew, I was lost in a flashback. Of Alek and my last kiss. He had been sliding the zipper down my dress, I had slid the belt from it's loops as we kissed more desperately than ever before. I needed that. Naomi and Gabe were turned away from me. I whirled around and kissed Mateo full on the mouth.

A/N- I got the Elena/Alekazer from Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children, where Jacob didn't want to date the age preserved Emma because he feared he was a stand-in for his grandfather Abe. They're good, read them!


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, I was pacing my room, overthinking life. The kiss had been capital A a-mazing. Honestly, it had been better than any kiss Alek and I had shared. But maybe that wasn't true. Maybe this was a delusion that I had convinced myself of since I hadn't seen Alek in more than four decades. "He loves you, you know." The voice floated lazily from behind my right ear, making me yelp and jump about a foot in the air. I sat on my bed, my hand on my heart, breathing hard. "Zuzo! Don't ever do that again!"

"Sorry, princess. But he does." I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, Zuzo. I know Alekazer loves me. I don't need his chanuel to reassure me of that." He sat forward, suddenly alert. "No, not Alekazer. I'm talking about Mateo." That shocked me. Like, speechless, incoherent thoughts for a second kind of shocked me.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I questioned, trying to play dumb to give me time to form a better response. "I think you know. So you wouldn't be taking advantage of him. Now, we know he loves you. So the question becomes: Do you love him?"

At that, I hesitated. I really didn't know. I had been so sure that I was using Mateo as a stand-in for Alek that I had barely considered the possibility that I genuinely cared for Mateo. "I love Alekazer. Is that enough?" Zuzo scoffed. "I figured you of all people would know that Mateo and Alekazer are two different people."

That night my dreams followed Alek. Our first kiss. Our first date. Our beach date, when I had considered showing him my special getaway. Our scavenger hunt through Avalor City. Magical study sessions together. Horseback rides. Late night walks through the garden. Midnight picnics under the stars. Singing together. Our special song. Then suddenly my thoughts turned to Mateo. Us in my room after the eclipse. The night he became royal wizard. When we shape shifted into jaquins together. The way he helped me study my scepter. The smile of self pride on his face after he freed me from the amulet. When he found me at the cliff. And the kiss.

I woke up with a start. Great, dreams. Big help. I got up, intending to slip out the secret back entrance and go to the cliff overlooking the coast. As I slid down the hallway, however, I was stopped when I heard my name called out from behind me. "Elena? Pretty sure that leads outside." A few choice words came to mind as I turned to face Mateo. "Just going to the cliff." He walked closer to me, Akek's smile on his face. "If you're going to leave the palace in the middle of the night, at least let someone else come with you." I grinned. "What are we waiting for?"

"Mateo, where are we going? The cliff is back that way." He looked at me sideways. "I promised to take you to my special hideout, remember? Your sister doesn't need you at the moment." He offered his arm, and I took it. We walked just a bit longer, the night wind blowing our hair, my dress, and his robe, around like crazy. He stopped at the entrance to the crystal caverns, the bioluminescent crystals reflecting off the other ones and giving the whole place an enchanting feeling. "This way." He took me away from the worn path to a sign that said DO NOT CROSS. He ducked under it and gestured for me to follow him. I smiled and obliged. He took my hand and turned to the left. A bit of walking later, we veered off onto a little cliff overlooking a sparkling, singing river leading into a waterfall.

It took my breath away, and I smiled and let out a little laugh. " Mateo, this is AMAZING!" He rubbed the back of his neck, and blushed, even though a serene smile crossed his face. I looked at him, suddenly more serious. I began to sing, softly, slowly, sweetly. I doubted he would know the song. It was mine and Alek's special one. Someday by Milo Manheim and Meg Donnelly.

Ohh

La la la la la

Ohh

Yeah

Mateo shocked me by joining in.

I know it might be crazy

But did you hear the story

I begin to sing again

I think I heard it vaguely

It was tossed back to him

A girl and a zombie

I took the floor

Oh, tell me more, boy

Sounds like a fantasy

His voice joined mine

Oh, what could go so wrong

With a girl and a zombie

I dropped my voice from the song

You're from the perfect paradise

And I'm living on the darker side

He passed me the mic

Ooh, I've got a feeling

If you get to know me

He took his turn

Right from the start you caught my eye

And something inside me came to life

He let me have a minute in the spotlight

Ooh, I've got a feeling

If you get to know me

We joined voices

Someday

He dropped his

This could be, this could be ordinary

He began to sing again

Someday

I had the floor

Could we be something extraordinary?

I gave it to him

You and me side by side

I joined him

Out in the broad daylight

If they laugh, we'll say

We're gonna be someday

We're gonna be someday

He dropped his voice

Someday, someday

We finished together

We're gonna be someday

We stepped closer, our hands met, and the smiles slid from our faces as our eyes met. For a minute, he wasn't Alek. I didn't think of him as relating to Alek. I wasn't the princess. I wasn't connected to the princess. We were just Elena and Mateo. We leaned closer and closer and...

A/N- I imagine them singing to the tune of "someday reprise" from zombies.


	3. Chapter 3

"You kids shouldn't be down here!" A gruff voice shouted from behind Mateo, in the direction of the main entrance to the caverns. We started apart, shocked by the sudden new arrival. "Down here, it's not safe. You could die in these unexplored parts." Suddenly the gruff old man squinted at me. "Ain't you the princess? I thought you were confined to the palace until that witch was caught." He looked Mateo over. "And you-you're the royal wizard. What are you two doing down here? Go on home or I'll report you to the council." We both nodded, and I wordlessly took Mateo's hand. "Let's go," I whispered so quietly I wasn't sure I had spoken at all.

I lay awake in my bed. I had forgotten who I was. I had forgotten who he was. That had never happened with Alek. I cursed myself for being such an idiot. It could never happen. I was being ridiculous. We probably wouldn't have even kissed. It was just the caverns. At least, that's what I told myself as I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I was a few seconds away from being late to the grand council meeting, like always. "Ay, now that Elena is finally here, let's begin." Great. Not even a minute in and Esteban was already cross. "Elena, we have an important royal visit to discuss today." I groaned. "With all due respect, Esteban, I really don't want to deal with Alonso or Valentina again."

Adamant, Esteban shook his head. "No, no no. It is not another royal. Alekazer is coming to stay in the palace for a week." Alekazer is coming for a week. Alekazer is coming for a week. Alek is coming back! "Earth to Elena? Earth. To. Elena." Naomi waved her hand up and down in front of my face. I shook myself out of the daze. What was wrong with me? Mateo was living proof that Alekazer had moved on. He and Bella were still married happily, as far as I knew. No matter how much I loved Alek, I wasn't going to cheat. That was out of the question.

The next few days were filled with constant anticipation. When the day of the visit finally arrived, I sat at the front window of the palace, like a child waiting for their parent to return from work. People shot me a few curious looks, but I figured I was safe since it was never the same person twice. Then the xarraige pulled up. The almighty carriage. I ran out the door, and stood on the steps as the coach pulled to a stop. "Alekazer! How wonderful to see you again!" I curtsied, and he bowed. "Elena, the please is all mine." He took my hand and kissed it, the simple gentlemanly action giving me goosebumps as I thought of all the times he had done that in other places before. The next couple hours were spent with formalities, formalities that I was eager to end. I wanted to talk to Alek. In the end, he was the one who excused us politely, inviting me to step into a side room. He hadn't even fully closed the door behind us before I was pressed against the wall, Alek kissing me desperately.

I had a whole speech planned out, about how to break it off, how to explain our circumstances, and to get some closure, but in that moment, I completely forgot everything I had wanted to say and kissed him back feverishly. "God I missed you, Lele," he breathed in my ear as he kissed my neck. I moaned and grinned as he whispered "Where were we?" And reached for my belt and unzipped my dress. I pulled the belt from its loos and unbuttoned his pants. Then, the door opened, and we jumped apart as if we'd been shocked. It was Mateo. I swear, as long I live, I will never forget the look of horror, betrayal, ands pure, raw heartbreak on his face when he saw as there. Barely holding back tears, he said quietly; "What about Bella?" Adding, even softer, his voice so thick with emotion it made my heart twist, "What about me?" After that, he lost control of his brave face and the tears began to fall. He turned on his heel and fled. I looked apologetically at Alek, said "I can't," and ran after him.

"Wait! Mateo, please!" He whirled around. "Why should I?" He shot back. "You're just going tro string me along and break my heart again." He was silent for a moment, then he seated himself on a bench in the hallway. "You know, last time I checked there were three billion teenage to adult males. With all that in front of you, you just ha dto pick my grandfather? We've only kissed once, and you're already cheating on me." I shook my head, sitting down next to him. "Alek and I were dating before the invasion. We just broke up five minutes ago, after you ran out." He looked up, eyes glimmering with hope. "Who..." I cut him off. "I did."

Next thing I knew, we were leaning closer, and closer, and.. Mateo drew back. "I can't. I need to know you're going to be loyal to me." I drew back, stung by his words. I tried to reach out and reassure him, but he was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Guilt. Loneliness. Heartbreak. I sat alone on the bench in the hallway, moonlight streaming in through the windows. I stared at the spot Mateo had stood a few moments earlier, as if that would magically make him reappear. What was wrong with me? Mateo couldn't trust me? Could Alek? Could... anyone? "He's just trying to protect himself, you know," a lazy, soothing voice floated from over my shoulder. I spun to face Zuzo. The tears I had been holding back fell, down my face, and I wasn't even sure how I felt. "He doesn't trust me. Why should he? I'm a liar. I'm a slut." I buried my face in my hands and sobbed. Zuzo was suddenly more stern than I had ever heard him. "Elena, you messed up. Big time. And you did lie. You, Princess, are a complex person. There are a long list of adjectives to describe you, but slut is NOT on that list. Do you understand?" I looked up, and slowly nodded.

"Now, you need to apologize to him. Tomorrow. And make sure you break it off complely with Alekazer. Tomorrow. But right now, everyone is too heated up. You all need to take the night to think about the situation and calm down. Now, off to bed."

I woje up the next morning, a general idea of what to say attributed to both males. I was going to give the I-Love-You-But-This-Can't-Work speech to Alek, and the I'm-Sorry-For-Being-A-Jerk speech to Mateo. Breathing hard, I walked to the door of the room where Alekazer was staying. I took a moment to collect myselfd before knocking, and the door swung open almost immediately. Alek wasn't smiling. Twenty minutes later, he was trying hard not to cry. I took his hands and apologized for what felt like the thousandth time, explaining once more how It just wouldn't work. We hugged one more time. He was crying by now, and he said thickly "I will always love the common folk princess." I took his hands "And I the incredibly modest wizard." And with that, the door was closed behind me. So, that was that. Alekalena was a officially over. If I played my cards right, Eleteo would be coming soon.

The painting was open, so I took a deep breath and walked right in. He looked up, saw it was me, and looked away hurriedly. "Mateo, I'm an idiot, and I am so sorry for that." That caught his attention, and he looked up at me curiously. "I wasn't planning to do anything with Alek. He kissed me, and I got swept up in it. I had been planning to break it off, and I came here straight from really breaking up with him. I know I don't deserve you, but I've been telling myself for months yoiu were my best friend, and that was all you would ever be. That I was just attracted to Alek, and using you as a replacement. But now I know that I really, truly love you. And I am so, so sorry for making you feel like I was stringing you along."

He walked around the table he was working at. "Elena, I love you. And I forgive you. And I trust you. But, I'm not ready for a relationships, especially not one with the crown princess. Maybe for now, we can just be friends?" He suggested it timidly, almost fearfully. It felt as though my heart was being ripped in two. Forcing a smile, I nodded. "Yeah, sounds great. I have to go." With that, I turned on my heel and fled.


	5. Chapter 5

he next morning, I had a council meeting. I was still heartbroken. But this was good. Alek and I could never happen. Neither could Mateo and I. It was good this had cut off early. That didn't stop me from being depressed, though. "Elena! I figured it out! The mount!" Naomi called from behind me. I whirled around. "Where?"

"The dark flower." I must have looked confused, because Naomi said "I'll tell you, someday." Next thing, I knew, we were sailing out across the sea, staring out at the island Naomi claimed existed. We were all doubting her until the island appeared out of thin air, practically. We landed and docked. We had hardly stepped on the land when we heard "Halt!" We spun around to see a girl with blonde hair tied back in elaborate curls,and a fancy purple dress, surrounded by guards with swords pointed at us. Next thing we knew, we were being thrown into a dungeon. Nomi called out "Addi! Help us! We're not trying to break the laws! We just want the dark flower!" The girl whirled around. "Listen, I don't know how you know about the dark flower, but go die in a ditch for all I care."

Naomi did something none of us expected. She started to sing.

I wanna scream, top of my lungs.

Eerily, Addi's voice joined hers.

Not sitting back, won't hold my tongue, no

Some things are different than we thought

There's more to life than what we're taught

I'm speaking up, cause enough's enough

"N-Naomi? Naomi?" Laughing, she ran forward and wrapped her arms around Naomi. Suddenly, more serious, she asked "Why do you want Melantha?" Naomi shook her head. "Not Melantha. The mount."

Addi exploded. "You mean to tell me I gave up my telepathy, my family, my innocence, my perfect fellony recrd, so that you could protect yourself and Melantha, and you didn't appreciate it? You're going to let Melantha free just so you can get a trinket!?"

"The mount can save Avalor," I cut in. At this, her face changed. "Follow me." She said, calmly, and we were off.

We walked into the woods for a little while, and then we came to an abrupt stop. "Do your lifting spell, Mateo. On the stone." Naomi pointed to a slab of rock on the ground. Mateo looked confused, but complied. "Levaluq!" He hit his tamborita, and the stone flew up, detatching itself from the ground. I looked over to see what was inside, and instantly recoiled. A shriveled, dead body with a knife through his heart and blood spilling around him. I gagged and leaned back. So did Mateo, Gabe, and Addi.

But Naomi didn't. She leaned forward, and slid the ring off of his finger. She scrambled back, a maniacal smile on her face, then, calm and collected as if she did this every day, she asked Mateo to set down the stone. He was so shocked I wasn't sure he did it intentionally. She walked out of the clearing, leaving the rest of her to stare in shock at her wake. She popped her head back around a tree. "Guys? You... Coming?" So we followed her.

She led us to a cave that slanted downward. She pulled a fat ball of yarn from her pocket and began to climb downward. Mateo and I exchanged a look, and then we both shrugged. "Glow!" I called, and we descended with Naomi.

It was a maze. A maze so elaborate it made my head spin. As we began walking, Naomi began to unravel the yarnn, to keep our path. Using my scepter made me feel sick, but I kept walking. Mateo put a hand on my shoulder, and nodded at me. He said "Illuminara!", smacked his tamborita, and nodded for me to put away the scepter. I smiled weakly. I had never been so grateful. Suddenly, we came to an abrupt stop. Instantly, I could see why.

Ahead of us, and dark purple and black flower glowed, levitating and bathed in its own light and glory. Transfixed, we all just stood and stared. Except Naomi. She walked forward effortlessly, and plucked the flower delicately from its place in the middle of the room. She flipped it upside down, slid the ring up the stem, and flipped it back, to put a golden coin in the petals. She nodded at Addi, who gestured to Game's sword. Confused, he gave it to her, and she sliced open her palm. The blood dropped on the flower, and there was a blinding flash of purple light.

When the light faded, a girl, maybe two years old stood there, and the mount fell too the ground. Mateo ran forward and picked it up. The girl, however, was very disoriented. " Mommy? Daddy?" She was looking at Mateo and I. However, Addi spoke up. "No, sweetie. This is your mommy." She gestured to Naomi.

We all looked at her, stunned. But Naomi nodded, and accepted the girl willingly into her arms. "Get comfortable, guys." Naomi seated herself comfortably, Melantha on her lap. "It is a VERY long story."

"So, when I was about thirteen, and my older sister Addi was seventeen, we moved to this island, called Seabrook. I caught king Geralto's eye. He started to force me to date him, and rape me, threatening to kill my family if I didn't comply. One night, though, Addi drove a knife through his back, saving me. But his brother, Gervaso, saw this, and threatened Addi the way Geralto had threatened me. They were wed at his coronation. A short while after that, I realized I was pregnant. Addi had some weird talents. She has an odd hair condition. Undyable. Uncuttable. Ungrowable hair. She has severe dyslexia in English, but she can fluently read thousands of other languages. She could read minds. She gave her telepathy up to preserve Melantha, and the mount was a magical artifact that could help to protect her. Just a few days after Melantha (which means dark flower) was put into the dark flower, my family decided to move. But Addi had to stay, as Queen. Now, Gervaso is also mysteriously dead, and Addi governs alone. Any questions?"


	6. Chapter 6

We stared at her, speechless. Gabe broke the silence, his voice shaking with anger. "He hurt you. What have you done to deserve that? You are a smart, headstrong, capable, determined, kind, righteous, beautiful..."

Addi cut him off. "Beautiful?" She cocked an eyebrow and Gabe flushed.

Blushing just as much as Gabe, Naomi cut in. "It doesn't matter. Now, we have the mount. How do we get to the jewel?"

I raised my scepter. "Iluminate!" Nothing appeared. I tried again, scanning the room. Suddenly, Naomi smacked herself in the forehead. "Of course! This isn't the real hiding place! We still have to solve the riddle and find that spot. Let's see. In the valley of stars, find the sun that sparkles inside of the moon. What does that mean?"

We all pondered that, and I looked over at Mateo, deep in thought and serious. Gabe was trying to look serious and pondering, but he just looked lost. Addi was pacing, biting her nails, thinking hard. Naomi was rocking Melantha as she paced, confusion written over her face.

Suddenly, Mateo cried out, causing all of us to jump about a foot into the air. "El Reino De Las Estrellas! In Vallestrella! There is a drawing on one of the walls of the caverns, it's, like, the most famous magical landmark ever, and it is a sparkling sun inside of a moon, a drawing of Artemis overtaking Apollo. It was called la primera victoria. It made history, because considering the moon and sun god were brother and sister, they fought a lot. But the depictions always held Apollo victorious. Vallestrellans, especially jaquins, were very sexually biased. Males were always stronger than females.

"Until Angus, a male jaquin came along. He painted the painting on a cavern in the realm of stars, which was a shrine dedicated to Artemis and Apollo. After his painting, which he enchanted to eternally remain on the cavern wall, the jaquins were immediately converted to their own myths, which the leaders desperately made up, and claimed to be older than the planet itself. Angus was sentenced to death for treason. But Artemis took pity on him, and made him into a constellation. Or so the legend says."

"What does some myth have to do with the jewel?" Naomi cut in, impatient.

"Just listen, I'm getting there." Mateo shot back, patiently. "The king and his advisors tried to have the cavern destroyed. But it was magically protected by Artemis. So, the cavern was sealed up permanently. Only Angus can reopen the cavern."

"But… Angus is a constellation now!" I had planned to stay quiet, but I had a lot of work to do on my self control.

"According to legend, he can be freed."

We all attacked Mateo, in eerie unison. "How?"

Melantha started to cry. As Naomi attempted to comfort her, Mateo continued talking. "It's a little complicated. The Avaloran royal wizard at the time, which happened to be my grandfather, chose a secret code with Artemis. That code was hidden from everyone. But my grandfather left a clue in his notebook." We all stared at him expectantly.

He pulled a slip of paper from his robe, and began reading. "You're from the perfect paradise, and I'm living on the darker side. Three letter abbreviation."

Without hesitation, and a tone suggesting it should have been obvious, I answered; "WFL."

Ten eyes held an eerie gaze on me. Which was especially creepy, considering Melantha was too little to understand what was happening. "What?"

"What does it stand for?" Naomi sounded genuinely intrigued.

"Wonderful, Forbidden love."

"Oh, I get it. Code B705352-708507C. Penalties range from ten thousand coins each to banishment from all titles, Avalor, and family/friend ties."

Ten eyes found their way onto Mateo, again, Melantha's pensieveness far beyond her years. "How'd you know that?" I asked, slowly. Code B705352-708507C said that if any member of the royal family is caught courting the royal wizard, then consequences would range from penalties range from ten thousand coins each to banishment from all titles, Avalor, and family/friend ties. Suddenly it made sense. To me, it was no secret that Mateo cared for me. Mateo had said that. Zuzo had said that. Alek had said that. But the fact that he had taken the time to do that level of research was truly touching. And sad. I had already almost been caught for courting the royal wizard, I didn't want to do it again. Or maybe I was just protecting myself. My mind started to drift back to the night when Alek had first returned to the palace.

Suddenly I realized everyone was looking back and forth between Mateo and I, as if expecting a response. Mateo was crimson, and they were clearly not getting anything out of him. "Oh, I get it." I looked into Mateo's eyes, and he looked down, humiliated in a way that made my heart twist as all I could see was the expression on his face when he caught Alek and I together. Naomi cocked her head. I could practically see the wheels spinning in her mind as she looked between Mateo and I, obviously playing matchmaker.

I smiled sadly. "Don't worry, Naomi. I already tried and failed." Now, all the others were watching us curiously. I shook my head.

Mateo jumped back into his story. "Anyway, the code has to be written in the blood of the love of the wizard on the drawing, and then Angus will be listening for his keyword, which my grandfather left a clue to in his notebook. It says If different was a superpower, we'd be so, and then ends."

Again, I stated the obvious answer. "Flawless. The answer is flawless." Again, I was met with looks of surprise from five people. Seriously, Melantha was not even two. She was going to be a creepy lady when she grew up.

"Okay, so we have the codeword. Now, let's pick up your abuela and go to la primera victoria," Gabe stated matter-of-factly.

Mateo looked lost. "My abuela is not necessary. We have all we need. We have to hurry, we have to beat Shuriki."

"Yeah, she is. We need your grandfather's love!" Gabe burst out, and Melantha was crying again. Naomi shot Gabe a death glare before rocking the little girl gently.

"My grandfather never truly loved my grandma, Bella. Bella loved him, and after the girl he loved 'died' he decided to honor her."

"The girl he loved is dead?" Addi yelled, slamming her hands down on a rock jut-out.

"Seriously, I just got Melantha to be quiet. Next person to make her cry will not see the morning," Naomi warned as she yet again began to comfort the little girl.

"No, she was just… trapped. Age preserved. Protected. For a while. He still loves her, even today. I know that for a fact."

"So it was unrequited?" Naomi asked, brow furrowed.

Mateo shook his head.

"So, what's her name?" Gabe interjected.

"Elena Castillo Flores." Mateo said, clearly believing he was stating the obvious.


	7. Chapter 7

For the second time in ten minutes, the silence was painfully loud. Addi was the one to break it.

"So, this feels really, really big. I don't know why, so can someone explain it to me?"

I nodded numbly, and unconsciously began explaining. "I dated Alekazer for the year before the invasion, and we never technically broke it off. Now, the drama half-existed before the invasion. Code B705352-708507C prohibits the royal wizard from formally or informally courting any member of the royal family, penalties ranging from ten thousand dollars each to banishment from all titles, Avalor, and family/friend ties based on the intensity of the relationship. But, as you know, Alek started going out with Bella, and ended up with her. We just broke up a couple days ago, actually, after I kissed Mateo for the first time a few weeks ago, and then Mateo and I broke up. So, if anyone found I would probably be in huge trouble, considering I dated two consecutive royal wizards with varying levels of intensity."

"O-kay. So now, let's go to Vallestrella and yell at Elena later." Naomi cut in. "I can't think of any other circumstance I would say this, but this is more important than Elena's love life." We all nodded mutely and followed the string out of the maze.

We had agreed it was too late to do much, so we were camping out on the ship. "Elena? You awake?" Naomi breathed through the darkness.

"Yeah. Before you say ANYTHING, let me just tell you, yes, when Mateo said I wasn't loyal enough for him, it broke my heart. When he caught Alek and I together, he got upset. I tried apologizing, I tried breaking up with Alek, I tried everything. But he still turned me down. I still love him, and there's a part of me that will never get over Alek. Now, you may speak."

"Okay, that's a lot… but let me just say, you already risked a lot, being with Alekazer and all. Being with Mateo now, might not be the best idea. I think that you and Mateo are adorable together, but, still. I don't think it's worth the risk."

"You're right. I'm trying to get over both of them. Now, about Melantha. What are you going to do about her. I mean, Naomi, you are a great person, but still, you wouldn't exactly be the best mother ever. Are you even going to be able to find the time? And your parents are pretty busy, also, and it's not like your sister sits around all day. How is this going to work?"

"I honestly don't know. I was thinking… okay, you CANNOT repeat this TO ANYONE, but I was thinking about maybe asking Gabe to help me with her," Naomi admitted softly.

I gasped. "Naomi, that's… a big step. I mean, I have no problem planning a wedding..."

"Oh, god, no, that's not what I meant. I meant using him as a manny sort of thing. I mean, it's not like he's not busy, but if Gabe and I split the workload fifty-fifty, it wouldn't be too hard to take care of her, would it?"

"But, you do like him?" I persisted.

"Yeah, he's my best friend!"

"Naomi! You know what I mean. And there is literally no reason for you not too. Mateo and I have good reason to be apart. You and Gabe do not."

"Yes, I do, I really do. But it's obvious to anyone who has a brain that he's more interested in the crown princess. I couldn't be a consolation prize."

"Naomi, I really think he likes yoiu, he just hasn't realized it yet. You should ask him."

"You really think so?" Naomi sounded hopeful and dreamy.

"I know so. Now, go to bed. Parenting is exhausting. My parents could not funstion after they had Isa. She wore them out, and apparently I did too. And they had a whole staff of nannies."

"Wow, Elena, great pep talk."

I grinned. "Good night, Naomi."

"Night, Elena."

Next thing I knew, I was asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in the morning to low voices. I caught snippets of Mateo and Gabe's voice like "Should... tell her?" and "Elena is very… she won't like… we can't yet."

I sat up calmly and asked "Tell me what?" Mateo and Gabe started away from each other. Gabe was the first to regain composure.

"Princess… Mateo has something to tell you about la primera victoria." I tried and failed to mask a grin at the contempt on Mateo's face at being thrown under the bus. "Well, you were the one to figure it out," Gabe added with an unapologetic shrug.

Mateo groaned. "Fine. The thing is… if the love and the wizard are not currently involved, it requires essence of a kiss from the descendant of the wizard that the love is emotionally closest too. Which… would be me." At this, Mateo looked at the ground, blushing furiously. I was sure I was just as red.

"Well, how do you capture the kiss?" I asked slowly.

"You draw the memory from the mind of the descendant."

"Then, we already have that."

Mateo shook his head. "The kiss has to be intended fully for the purpose of unlocking la primera victoria."

I shrugged. "Alright then." I leaned in and kissed Mateo full on the mouth, just for a few seconds, his face cupped in my hands. He was too stunned to respond. "I'll get Naomi and Addi up." With that, I turned and walked off.

A few hours later, we had filled Addi and Naomi in on the plan, and all the changes we needed to make to our approach. We had set sail for Avalor's southeastern coast, tierra de paz playa, my special spot. It was the only place near Vallestrella's entrance where people wouldn't be looking for us.

As we docked, Mateo grinned at me sheepishly, and then turned red and looked away. Naomi was trying to pick up Melantha, who was NOT handling having to be carried well. WE just had to be able to move quickly, which the little girl could not do walking. Recalling the conversation I had with Naomi last night, I stepped in, trying to hide the sly smile forming on my face.

"Gabe, do you want to try and help Naomi?" Naomi shot me a look, one third panic, one third skepticism, and one third relief.

"Uh, sure." Gabe was clearly completely oblivious to the conversation Naomi and I had last night, and took a few steps forward, and knelt down in front of the little girl. "Melantha, look at me." His tone was soft, gentle, and sweet, but also firm. The little girl obeyed. "I know you want to run and be free. But if you let your mommy carry you, you can go faster." She shook her head.

"You ca-we me. You ca-we me." Melantha pointed to Gabe.

Gabe looked at Naomi, who nodded encouragingly. "Do you want a piggyback?" Melantha grinned widely and nodded enthusiastically. Gabe hoisted her up. "Let's go!"

I walked with Mateo and Addi, behind Gabe, Naomi, and Melantha, through the forest on the edge of the coast.

Abruptly, Addi laughed. "Look at them." She pointed to Naomi and Gabe. Melantha had been taken off of his shoulders, and they were each holding one of the little girl's hands, swinging her between them as they walked.

"They are adorable together," Mateo admitted.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked conspiritally. Both of them nodded curiously. I was walking backwards, in an effort to be more conspitital in the sharing of this secret. "Well, Naomi was thinking about asking Gabe to help her take care of Melantha, just as friends, you know." I circled the words "just as friends" with air quotes that made Addison and Mateo smile mischievously. "Then, we got into a discussion about how she likes him, but doesn't want to be a consolation prize."

"Gabe would know he liked her if he opened his eyes a little," Mateo pointed out. "But, who's she competing against?"

"Exactly! And Gabe's crush on me isn't exactly a secret."

"Why would you EVER turn him down?" Addi asked.

My eyes met Mateo's, and my voice adopted a more serious tone. "Because I love someone else," I replied, quite simply.

Addi opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Naomi. "Hey, guys! There's the Vallestrellan Cavern!" I turned around and ran to catch up to them, Mateo and Addi on my heels.

We ran for a couple minutes, Melantha on Gabe's back again, before arriving at the cavern.

"Guys? We did not think this through." I said. "We need a jaquin."

Mateo picked up a vial from his jacket and put a few drops on his head. Instantly, he was a jaquin. Naomi, Addison, and Melantha looked stunned, but Gabe and I just shrugged. Mateo pressed a paw to the pawprint, and we were in.

Mateo gestured to the vial, and I put a few drops on his head, allowing him to return to human form. "We're wasting time. Let's go." We all followed him.

"Woah," was the first thing out of all of our mouths. The cavern was huge. Paintings filled all of the walls.

Mateo walked right up to the painting we needed. "Step one." He pointed his tamborita at himself. "Memoria Sumere!" He cried, and a flash of silver light left a molten-looking heart on la primera victoria. "Step two. Elena, hand." I offered my right hand. He took Gabe's sword from its sheath, much to Gabe's anger, and slit my hand.

I dragged my hand across the wall, messily spelling out 'WFL'. Mateo handed my a piece of cloth, which I gratefully wrapped around my hand. "Step three." He nodded at me, and I spoke loudly, to the sky.

"Flawless!" My words echoed around the ravine, and suddenly there was a blinding light and sonic boom that sent us all flying backwards. Fortunately, Melantha was in Naomi's arms. When we were able to sit up again, a green, red, and yellow jaquin that looked full of power stood majestically over us.

"I am Angus. Now, why have you summoned me today?"

We all looked at each other, and grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

We need you to open the cavern of la primera victoria," I requested.

"Sure." I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding, and so did Addison, Naomi, Gabe , Mateo, and, incredibly eerily, Melantha. "But first," Angus continued, and my heart sank like a stone. "Why do you want the mount of the scepter of night?"

Mateo answered for me. "We don't. It was moved. We already have it. We just want the riddle to the jewel."

"You have not answered my question." Angus watched us with a cold look, sending goosebumps up and down my spine.

"Became we need to find it before Shuriki, Fiero, and the Delgados. We have the scepter of light, and they want the scepter of night to defeat us and take over Avalor. We have the staff and the mount, now we need the jewel." I looked at the jaquin with pleading eyes.

Angus eyed us all warily. He sighed, long and deep, and turned away from us. A pawprint had been engraved into la primera victoria. He raised his front right paw, and pressed it into the new carving. A flash of golden light engulfed us, and there was the sound of a rock scraping along as the cavern opened.

We all exchanged a glance, and ran forward, giddy with excitement. The cavern was beautiful, just like the realm of the stars. We all had to take a minute to look around and marvel at the wonder of the cavern before Addi clapped her hands, refocusing us.

"Guys! Riddle!" I shook myself out of the daze.

"Uh... yeah." I raised my scepter. "Illuminate!" I moved the scepter around us, swiveling, looking for the riddle. Finally, in the back corner, the scepter showed more than just purple light.

Mateo read the riddle aloud. "In the place where water falls, where the wooden giant stands tall. Under the palace where a prince stands, determined to have others meet all his demands."

"What does that mean?" Naomi flung out her hands, annoyed.

"Prince who is determined to have all others meet his demands... that could only be Alonso!" Gabe laughed, making a joke.

"Wait, Gabe, I think you're right! The place where water falls... the coral cascades. The wooden giant, that's the Yacali! Under the palace where Alonso lives, the storm cellar of the Cordovan Palace!"

"It all fits," Naomi shrugged, and Addi nodded her approval. Mateo and Gabe exchanged a look.

"Works for me!" They added in eerie unison.

"Shes." Melantha nodded her little head eagerly. We all looked at her, our expressions have suprise , half happiness.

Naomi reached over to pick up the little girl, and gasped suddenly. Tears flowing down her cheeks, hyperventilating as she let Melantha down and fled the cavern.

"I'll check on her." With that, Gabe ran after her.

Mateo, Addi, and I watched them intently, Melantha in Addi's arms, Angus curiously watching them. Gabe rubbed Naomi's back in soothing circles, and whispered in her ear. Through tears, Naomi tried to speak.

"Mel-a-a-antha's I-eyes a-are -tu-tu-turning b-b-br-brown!" Naomi sobbed. "Th-th-they l-l-l-look l-li-like her d-d-d-dad's!" She burier her head in Gabe's jacket, and my heart twisted with sympathy for her. I could see from the faces of those around me that they felt very bad too. Gabe kissed her gently on the forehead and began whispering in her ear.

Despite the sadness, I could feel a grin creeping onto my face. I knew it. I was right.


	10. Chapter 10

hat night, we were all sleeping on the ship again. Gabe, Mateo, and Angus were on the far side of the deck, and I lay by Naomi, Addi, and Melantha. Naomi's hair was wet from laying on a pillow soaked with tears. She had cried herself to sleep over Melantha's eyes, and again, I just feolt so bad. She was a sixteen year old girl. No sixteen year old girl deserved to be put through something so horrible.

Suddenly, the sound of a baby crying broke the silence of the night. I decided to throw Naomi a bone, and got up to rock her. "Hey, Elena."

I looked up to see Mateo standing there. I smiled cheerfully. "What are you doing up?"

He took a seat next to me. "Well, I'm a light sleeper too." He hesitated a few seconds before speaking again. "Elena?" I could tell by his tone that this was going to be a serious conversation.

"What is it?"

"About the kiss..." My heart sank. He was about to shoot me down. Of course. Boy, am I dumb. To think he had ever liked me. "I told myself I had been pretending to like you, that we we're just friends, that it was all in my head. The first time we kissed, every moment after that I relived it in my mind. I saw your face, and I wanted to do it again. Being with you, I wanted another kiss even more. It took all my self control to wait and see where you stood.

"But, then I caught you with my grandfather, and I was able to break it off, because I knew you didn't really care about me. And, after the most recent kiss, I can't convince myself I'm making anything up. I'm sorry if I sound like a loser, I know it's..."

I had stopped listening as soon as he started insulting himself. As he blathered on, I made the desicion without really making it. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It was just a couple of seconds, but it was perfect. We slid our lips slowly apart, opening our eyes in a drawn out measure, and looked into each other's eyes dreamily, and with a child like wonder I found remarkable.

"Mateo, I love you. I love you a lot. More then I've ever loved your grandfather." The grin on Mateo's face was enough to show me he felt exactly the same.

The next morning, I woke up in Mateo's arms. Melantha lay in her crib, and my head was on his shoulder and his arms were wrapped around me. I smiled as I looked into his angelic face, a peaceful smile on it as he slept. I watched as he slowly began to stir, and smiled down at me.

"Good morning, querida amiga," Mateo said softly as his lips pressed against my forehead.

I smiled and wished him a good morning in return. As if there was something in the water, everyone else began to stir and awaken. Mateo and I jumped apart as everyone began to stretch and get up. Naomi ruffled her hair, Gabe stretched his arms and yawned, Addison rolled over in bed, and Melantha pulled herself to her feet.

"Coffee," Naomi declared. "I need coffee." Maybe ten minutes later, we were all absorbing coffee as if our lives depended on it. Only Melantha was still caffeneless, and by the way she was running up and down the ship, you could hardly tell.

"Okay, so what's our plan? How are we going to get Alonso to bend to our will?" Addi asked, curious.

"We'll just ask him, see where he sets his bargain." I answered.

"Elena, are you sure that's a good idea?" Naomi said nervously.

"Do you have a better one?" I challenged, scanning the faces of my friends. No one spoke up. "Alright then. Set sail for Cordoba."

After we had docked and come ashore, Gabe had Melantha on his back as we walked through the forest, towards the palace. I was nervous. Alonso was a pretty tough negotiator.

Suddenly, Naomi, the one leading the pack, stopped abruptly, making us slam into each other. She pointed ahead silently. Alonso stood, a few feet away, watching us curiously. He glanced over each shoulder, and then began to approach us.

"Elena? What are you all doing here?"

I took a deep breath. "We need your help." I explained our situation to him, rushed and broken, but he seemed to understand enough.

He placed his hand on my back. "Take a walk with me, Elena." I did.

"I will be completely wiling to help you."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"On one condition."

My heart sank.

"You will sleep with me tonight. And every night until you complete your quest. After you do so, we will be married. You will be my private entertainment. And you will not whine about doing such to your friends or family. Is that clear?"

I nodded, fear making the weather suddenly about ten degrees colder. Was it worth it? I took a deep breath. Avalor needed the jewel. I am so sorry, Mateo. I mentally apologized before acknowledging the very impatient prince standing before me. Even though it killed my soul, I forced myself to spit it out.

"Agreed."


	11. Chapter 11

I felt sick. I knew I needed to tell the group, or at the very least, Mateo. But, every time I considered maybe, just maybe telling him, the look on his face when he had seen me and Alek… No, I couldn't. I just couldn't.

As Alonso and I returned to the group, I nearly laughed out loud, despite the somber occasion. If there was ever any doubt that someone truly cared about the cause, it could be vanquished now. Addi was pacing, chewing her nails down to the bed. Naomi was fanning herself as she hyperventilated, walking around faster then I had ever seen her walk. Gabe was banging his head against a tree, muttering to himself with increasingly animated hand gestures. Mateo was attempting to gather a basket of coconuts as a coping mechanism of some sort, but was such a nervous wreck that the coconuts hung over us like raindrops waiting to fall. Even Melantha-seriously, what was up with that little creeper- had her head in between her knees, rocking in the sand. I probably should have been a little more concerned that no one was watching the one and a half year old girl, but we had much bigger fish to fry.

"Guys!" I called out once we were close enough to hear each other. It was like a drill sergeant blowing a whistle after break hour. Instantly, all five were lined up and waiting for my response.

"We have a verdict." I did my best to make my face look somber and heartbroken, which wasn't that hard considering the circumstances. The smug smile that lived on Alonso's face definitely helped my dramatic reveal. I took a deep breath. Everyone looked down at the ground, despair coating their expressions. "We... will have help from Prince Alonso!"

I forced myself to smile as they looked at me with expressions that were one part shock, one part joy, and one part anger. Mateo wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my cheek gently. "I knew you could do it, mi querida amor," he breathed in my ear. I could feel my heart breaking. He was not making this easy for me. All I wanted to do was lean back into his arms.

But I couldn't. I had promised Alonso. I had to do this for the good of Avalor. I could feel the the tears burning the back of my eyes, just as I could feel Alonso's infuriated gaze, pure hatred aimed at Mateo and I.

I slid Mateo's arms off of me, and ducked away. I saw Alonso nod his approval at me from the corner of my eye. I wanted to throw up. I bowed my head, trying to spare myself the pain of seeing the look on Mateo's face. But I didn't duck late enough, and the look twisted my gut. It was a look ofhorror, betrayal, and pure, raw heartbreak.

This wasn't fair. Shuriki had broken Alek and I apart. Now Alonso was doing the same to Mateo and I. I just wanted to be me. Was that really too much to ask? Mateo put his hand on my shoulder, and opened his mouth to ask what was wrong. Again, I shook off the embrace.

"So, we need a plan," I said, determined not to let Mateo talk to me. I looked around at my comrades, requesting suggestions.

"If I may," Addi suggested hesitantly, and we all turned towards her. "Maybe, Elena could distract the court, you know, like a surprise royal visit. While she does that, Alonso could bring us the jewel."

I shook my head vigorously. "I want to get it myself."

"Well, I guess I can just tell you where the secret entrance is to the palace," Alonso said. "I'll be my classic, charismatic-" at this, we all rolled our eyes-"self, to distract the court. You can all be in charge of collecting the jewel," he continued, oblivious to our annoyance.

"I can't believe a half-decent idea actually came out of your dumb mouth," Gabe said to Alonso, who seemed to miss the "dumb mouth" part, straightened, looking pleased with himself.

"Alright, here's the plan." Alonso beckoned us close and began to whisper.

 **A/N-I am sorry it took me so long to update. It will be a while before the next few chapters come out.**


	12. Chapter 12

The plan was simple: Alonso was going to go into the council meeting at 6 o'clock. He was going to have the illogical opinion on every important political topic in Cordoba. This would give us time, and a noise distraction. Addison and Gabe were going to take Melantha to the secret passage under the castle that Naomi had left to open at 5:30. The combination was the solution to three riddles that Naomi would have to solve. We had agreed that Naomi was the best at logic application.

At 6:05, Addison and Gabe would leave with the baby. There were about 50 guards patrolling the passage daily, and they were required by law to report any use of magic. So naturally, a magical attack would not do us much good. Gabe, Addison, and Naomi were going to fight hand-to hand. At 6:15 was a shift change, so they would attack then. Military force was always weakest during transitions.

Melantha was going to be the scout. We would be waiting a little bit away, in the forest by the passage entrance, so Melantha could come get Mateo and I when our friends gave the all clear. Cordoba was a very anti-magical kingdom. We would have to get in and get out. Mateo and I sat on a log in the center of a clump of bushes. Mateo wrapped his arm around me. I smiled and subconsciously lay my head down on his shoulder as the sunset bled the last light of day through the canopy of leaves over our head.

Based on the faint sounds of screaming coming from the palace, I got the sense that Alonso's diversion had worked. _Alonso._ The smile faded from my face as I lifted my head and shrugged off Mateo's arm. I turned away so I wouldn't have to see the look on Mateo's face.

"Mi querido," Mateo whispered. I ignored him. "Querido!" His voice was louder and more urgent now. I forced myself to look at him, and his eyes were ablaze with panic. His voice quieted a little. "Do-do you hear that? It almost sounds like-"

"Footsteps," I cut in as I heard the sound too. The steps were rushed, uneven, and loud, as if the owners were running as fast as they could. Addison burst through the bushes, out of breath and panicked.

She only said two words, but they made my blood run ice cold. "They're coming."

Mateo and I exchanged a glance. I could tell we were both thinking the same thing: _Run._ Gabe had Melantha on his shoulders, and Naomi ran just behind him, as if afraid he would drop the little girl. Addison stood just in front of them, a look of panic in her eyes.

"They-they knew we were coming," Gabe sputtered. "They said they were tipped off by a son of Adam."

"I don't know why, but… that sounded so familiar!" Naomi said.

I heard more heavy, rushed footsteps approaching, and cut off Gabe just as he opened his mouth to speak. "Never mind that. We need to run." And we were off.

I took off like a rocket, faster than I ever knew I could. I kept my eyes straight ahead as I stumbled through the undergrowth. I hopped over a tangle of roots and pulled sharply to the right to avoid crashing into a tree. I ducked to avoid the low branches of a willow tree. I twisted to the left, around a patch of monkey grass, and swerved around a dense patch of poison ivy as I ducked under a tangled cluster of wisteria vines.

I could see the rapidly fading light of day ahead of me. I was getting close to the edge of the forest. I glanced at the equally terrified and winded faces of my friends around me. Then I looked behind us. I rapidly pulled off right to avoid the trunk of a massive tree, and ducked under several knotty branches, jumping over a dense patch of thornberries.

It was no use. The guards behind us had us easily outnumbered, outmuscled, and nearly outran. Fighting them would be suicide. I hurdled a clump of bushes, before trying a last-ditch attempt to save us.

"Angus!" I called up into the trees. "Angus! Please!" I knew it was stupid, and I knew it was unlikely, but I had no idea what else to do. I looked at my friends, and they all looked equally desperate. Even Melantha. Addison's face looked odd, though, almost maniacal. She had a grin and her eyes seemed to sparkle as if she was… glad we were all about to die. I dismissed that easily. She was probably just going crazy from stress.

I shoved my way through several loose vines and twisted around several briar and thorny rose bushes. I was still determined to keep fighting, but I knew it wouldn't do any good. I was going to die.

"Get on!" A voice called. A red, green, and yellow jaquin had landed just in front of me. I jumped on.

"Gabe! Give me Melantha!" He handed me the girl roughly, and I set her in front of me. I grabbed Mateo's hand and jerked him up behind me. Naomi hopped up and wrapped her arms around Mateo. She grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her up onto Angus' right wing. She whirled herself around onto the jaquin's left wing, and grabbed Gabe's hand to pull him up.

"Go, Angus!" I screamed. We had no time. The soldiers were at sword's length by now. Gabe screamed as we lifted into the air. Naomi's hand all that was keeping him from falling. Naomi cried out as the pressure on her arm increased. Angus tried to fly steady, and got us about twenty-five feet into the air.

"I can't hold it for much longer! You guys are too heavy!" Angus cried. He was going down pretty fast, a few inches for every 30 seconds. He was leaning hard to the left, and that was pushing him down. "I need him centered!" He added in a strained voice. We all knew he meant Gabe.

I turned my head and called over my shoulder, "Naomi! Can you swing him up?" She shook her head. Clearly just holding him was almost too much. She was struggling to keep him from falling. There was no way she could swing him and stay balanced. I chewed my lip. Then I got a crazy idea.

"Mateo! Don't let me fall! I called over my shoulder. I grabbed the royal wizard's hand, and backflipped off of the jaquin. I heard several screams as Mateo leaned hard to the right to support my weight. Melantha screamed and fell to the right, off the jaquin.

"Melantha!" Naomi screamed. Addison flung out her arms and somehow caught the girl and pulled her into her lap. I reached out my free arm. I knew Mateo was only so strong.

"Gabe! Give me your hand!" He complied. "Naomi! Swing on three." She nodded.

"One… Two… THREE!" I cried, and we swung. Gabe got his leg over Angus' back and pulled himself up the rest of the way. Naomi let go, relieved. I lifted my leg and hooked it on the edge of Angus' wing and helped Mateo hoist me up. I reached over to Addison.

"Give me Melantha!" I called to Addison. "She'll be safer on his back." Addison nodded and lifted out the girl, slowly and carefully. I reached out and grabbed her, pulling the one year old safely in front of me.

Instantly, Angus was able to balance and lift us straight up. We all cheered and laughed out of giddy, hysterical relief. We were safe, for now.

"I'll have to land!" called Angus. "We can make a landing on the prince's balcony and stay the night!"

My stomach instantly flopped over. Alonso. And we didn't even get the jewel. But most likely, our contract was still good. He had aided our attempt to retrieve the jewel. Hot tears burned my eyes. It wasn't fair.

* * *

Angus pulled us smoothly into a landing on the balcony extending off of Alonso's bedroom. Naomi jumped off of Angus' wing and grabbed her daughter, wrapping her in a warm embrace. Gabe jumped off and wrapped them both in a hug. Addison took several deep breaths and Mateo wrapped me in a hug from behind.

All I wanted was to lean back into the cavity where his ribs met. But I couldn't. I had made a promise. I ducked under his arms and went to knock on the door into Alonso's room. He opened on the third knock.

"Did you get it?" He asked, eyes alight. I looked at the ground and shook my head. His face changed. To the group, he announced, "I'm so sorry for that," with mock sincerity. Next, he leaned in close to me and added softly, " _Don't think that this changes anything between us_."


	13. Chapter 13-RATED M!

**THIS CHAPTER IS NOT T. THIS CHAPTER IS M. VERY M. ALONSO FORCES ELENA TO FOLLOW THROUGH ON HER PROMISE. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS, DON'T READ IT! DO NOT SAY I DID NOT WARN YOU!**

* * *

Accommodations had been made. Angus and the others were staying in the guest suite across the hall. I was staying in the room with Alonso. The really sad thing was that no one had questioned Alonso's proposed sleeping arrangements. Everyone figured we were just going to have a meeting and go to bed. I wish that was the plan, or even just an option.

I took out my ponytail holder and began running my hands through my hair. Alonso placed his hand on my wrist and spun me to face him so that we were in uncomfortably close proximity. He slid his hand through my hand and ran his other hand along my waist. He leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. It was repulsive. I tried to pull away, but Alonso only pulled me closer. I didn't have any other option. I had promised.

I closed my eyes and kissed him back. _Pretend he's Alek. Pretend he's Alek. Pretend he's Alek. Pretend he's Alek._ I allowed him to deepen the kiss, trying to force myself to savor it. He reached for the buckle on my belt and unhooked it desperately.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I had just had the worst nightmare. I rolled over in the Cordoban wood four-poster bed, and my heart sank as I looked into the face of my new reality. The man who had his arm wrapped around my naked body. My vagina was sore. The bed was warm and wet.

I wanted to bury my face in my pillow and scream as loud as I could when I thought back to the events leading up to this moment. When his hands had cupped my breasts, it had literally been the worst experience of my life. Until he had sucked my vagina. And then inserted his dick into the same place.

He had seemed to really enjoy not only the experience in itself, but my horrified reaction and obvious hatred of it. And the fact that this was going to be my routine every night until the end of either his or my time… It was too much.

I slid off of the bed. I picked my dress up from the floor and put it on, stepping into my tan heels and pulling my hair back into a knot at the base of my neck. I slipped out the room and into the guest room across the hall. I just had to get away from there.


End file.
